I love your eyes
by EnchantedWithAKiss
Summary: 'We met in elementary. We were the best of friends. She always told me that she loved my eyes. Of course, I was in love with her, so I was amazingly happy whenever she said it' Better than it sounds... :D Please read! Thanks :D rated T for sadness.


**AUTHORS NOTE**  
**Hi guys! I'm back! It might not be as good as you'd hoped, but I'm not feeling well, so yeah :)  
But I'd like to thank 5 people for reviewing my last story, 'Happy New Year!'  
ImmaRainbowNinja, WordNerb93, IzzieGS, phinbellafan2298 & Blueberry Minnizzle  
Thankyou so much! You guys write amazing stories, so I am honoured and greatful that you actually reviewed my story! *fangirl squeal*  
Okay so..thanks again, and on with the story :D  
**

Phineas' P.O.V

We met in elementary. We were the best of friends.  
She always told me that she loved my eyes. I was secretly head over heels in love with her, so of course it made my whole day whenever she said it.  
Then, one Friday night in summer, I called her over to my house. We were going to listen to some music, go to the park and just hang out.  
As I was waiting for her to turn up in her car, I got a phone call, from my brother, Ferb. Ferb was a strong, silent type, so to hear his voice break in sobs was startling.  
"P-Phineas! Main street. Isabella... car.. blood... Come quick!"  
I immediately shot out of my house, running as fast as I could in T-shirt, shorts and indoor shoes.  
When I reached Main Street, the scene was too painful to describe properly.

There was two wrecked cars, the driver of the beat up, old, slightly damaged car stumbled out and passed out stone cold in the middle of the road. He was obviously drunk.  
I tried to hold in my anger towards him as I looked for Isabella's car, panicking.  
Then... I saw her.  
The scene was too disturbing for me to describe properly.  
I ran over to her car, finding her at the wheel. Her long silky black hair hung in her face, and her lightly tanned face had gone paler than a fresh sheet of pure snow. I lightly pushed her hair back, revealing the gaping wound which leaked crimson blood. I ripped off my shirt and held it to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Her eyes fluttered open, her beautiful eyes staring straight into mine, her eyelashes wet with tears.  
"Phineas..." she murmered, a sob catching in her throat.

I shushed her gently, stroking her hair. Hot tears fell from my eyes and onto her cheek.  
"Phineas... If I don't make it..." she croaked.  
"-You will. I.. I'll try and make sure of that," I said, wanting to break down and cry. Seeing her in this condition didn't really help me.

"But... if I don't... I-I love y-ou" she gasped, obviously in pain.  
She loved me? She... she loved me?  
I grabbed her hand, and she squeezed it tight.  
"I love you, too," I whispered, gently pressing my lips against hers.  
"H-how long?" she rasped.  
"Ever since... Ever since I can remember..." I said, kissing her temple lightly.  
She smiled in satisfaction, and slowly closed her eyes and the beating of her heart slowed down a little.

"Izzie... don't go.. please?" I said, my voice cracking in desperation.  
I held her hand and waited for the ambulance to get here. While we were waiting, the rain started to pour, the raindrops running down my bare chest and drenching my fiery red hair. It hung in my eyes, a mixture of raindrops and tears pouring down my cheeks onto her peaceful, unconscious face.  
Before I could say anymore, the medics carried her away.  
It was all my fault.  
If I hadn't have called for her, wanting to hang out, she wouldn't be in this pain now.  
I went to the hospital that night.  
I went every night.

The doctors tried to get me to leave.  
I didn't.  
The only time I left was to eat, that was it.  
On the fifth day, she still hadn't woken up.  
Suddenly, I saw her eyes gently open.  
Doctors ran in, rushing me out.  
I waited for a few hours, waiting to see what they would say.

A doctor walked up, his face kind and gentle, his eyes filled with sympathy.  
"I understand you're Isabella's friend...Phineas Flynn, am I right?" he said.  
I nodded.  
"I'm...her.. her best friend, actually," I said, looking up at him.  
He bit his lip.  
She woke up, she's fine,  
but I'm afraid she has long term memory loss."  
"Are you serious?" I almost shouted.  
"I'm afraid so."  
I didn't meet his gaze. I couldn't.  
I wasn't going to say anything, so he spoke again.  
"You can go see her if you want,  
but she doesn't remember anything, not even her mom."

I walked in, trembling in horror.  
I saw her. She looked helpless as she slept.  
I waited a few hours, until I saw her eyes opening gently again.  
I expected doctors to run in, rushing me out.  
Instead, she looked me straight in the eyes, and whispered,  
"I don't know you, but I like your eyes."


End file.
